Sous une nuit de pleine Lune
by DevilK
Summary: Kaede Izumi, brillant auteur, vit une vie plus que confortable. Tout lui réussi, tout, mais sa vie bascule quand son passé, jusque là oublié, la rattrape. OS Kaemi, accompagné d'un Lemon. Si vous n'êtes pas fan de yuri, passez votre chemin )


_**~ Kaemi ~ **_

**_One-Shot :_**

**_Sous une nuit de pleine lune_**

Encore un soir à trainer seule dans les bars, oui seule. Des plus mal famés, aux plus luxueux. Je ne risque vraiment rien, je suis plutôt proche de la plus redoutable personnalité dans ces beaux quartiers de Tokyo. Autant vous dire qu'il est préférable de ne pas se la mettre à dos … Pas qu'elle vous enverrait toutes les petites bandes de malfrats au cul, non non. Elle ne fait pas affaires avec ces rigolos, elle ne les gardent sous la main que parce qu'ils font tout ce qu'elle veut. Elle aime à penser qu'elle contrôle son petit monde. Chose qu'elle fait parfaitement ... Pour en revenir à notre affaire, au contraire je vous dirais ! Elle se déplacerait et vous collerait une correction que vous ne serez pas prêt d'oublier, sans l'aide de personne, comme une grande. Cette personnalité qui ne passe pas inaperçu se prénomme Setsuna DeLacroix. Bien placée dans la société actuel et héritière d'une filière fortunée avec son frère jumeaux, ma meilleure amie côtoie tout ce dont ont puisse rêver. Seulement voilà, forte tête et attachée à la Justice dans ce monde, Mademoiselle DeLacroix se métamorphose en « Chapelier Fou » ou « Tornade Blonde » quand vient la nuit. Pourquoi ? Parce que Tokyo regorge de voyou qui convoite sa société et qui, ne le cachons pas, en fait rêver plus d'un. Voilà pourquoi, moi Kaede Izumi, je me permet de sortir en toute confiance dans ce genre de boite. Je suis écrivain et je travaille aussi pour ma meilleure amie, je gère les finances de sa société . Je ne vous cache pas que je vit plutôt bien.

Mais ce soir, j'ai besoin d'un endroit sans histoires où je puisse noyer mon chagrin en toute tranquillité autour d'un verre ou deux. C'est donc le pas déjà lourdement chargé d'alcool, que je quitte le bar devenu trop bruyant à mon goût. La musique à fond les grelots me perce les tympans et un mal de tête horrible me prends. Me frottant les tempes pour le faire disparaître, je sens ma vision se troubler légèrement et perdre l'équilibre. Mon corps heurte ces morceaux de chair suant qui se déhanchent en rythme, leur odeur me donne la nausée. Mon estomac me donne l'impression de se retourner encore et encore dans mon abdomen. Je savais que je ne tenais pas l'alcool, il faut que je sorte de là ! Rapidement, guidée par les spasmes répétitifs de mon estomac, je quitte le bar par l'arrière. Je me jette contre le premier mur de la ruelle pour m'y soutenir, me vidant de toute l'eau de vie que je n'avais pas digéré par la même occasion. Quel spectacle pathétique, et dire que je recommençais chaque soir en me persuadant que ce serais la dernière fois … Enfin bon, je devrais peut être rentrée, si j'arrive en retards avec la gueule de bois, Setsuna vas me passer un sacré savon. Je l'entend d'ici : « Kaede ! ». D'ailleurs, je l'entends vraiment. Mon dieu … Suis-je si bourrée que ça ?

« Kaede ! »

Surprise de l'entendre plus que bien, je sursaute en apercevant la blonde me regarder sévèrement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

« Setsu ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique là à une heure pareille ? Erf ! Et c'est quoi cette odeur de poubelle ? »

Me bouchant le nez en prévision de prochaines nausée, je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle me donne un coup bien placés et douloureux.

« D'après toi ? Je fait pas les poubelles, je chasse la mauvaise graine de nos rues ! »

C'était donc ça …

« Et puis tu peux parler, tu empeste l'alcool ! T'as pas intérêt d'avoir la gueule de bois demain matin, ou je t'en donne un autre. Comprit ? »

« Trop tard ... »

Nouvelle vague de spasme, mon estomac se vide une nouvelle fois. Setsuna l'évite de justesse et se met à injurier dans mes oreilles.

« Oh bordel de cul ! Dégueule moi dessus, je te dirais rien pouffiasse ! Ah, c'est infecte … »

Ma nuit ne pouvait être pire : je recommençais à trainer de bar en bar, j'avais pris une sacrée cuite et pour finir, je tombais sur ma meilleure amie dans sa tenue de justicière. Elle avait la classe c'est sur, mais plus très longtemps si mes nausées ne me lâchaient pas. Je devais rentrer le plus vite possible pour me reposer et surtout, décuver !

« Désolé … Je vais rentrer, j'ai besoin de dessouler. Je crois que j'ai vraiment trop bu ce soir ... »

J'aurais voulue savoir mettre un pied devant l'autre, mais malheureusement pour moi, je n'étais plus en état de le faire correctement. Je trébuchais et manqua de tomber en arrière si la blonde ne m'avais pas rattraper.

« Hop hop hop ! Tu ne vas nul part dans ton état ! Regarde moi ça, incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre et tu voudrais conduire ? Grognasse, tu veux te tuer ? »

Si je ne la connaissait pas, je vous dirais qu'effectivement, elle ne porte pas dans son cœur. Mais détrompez-vous, elle à toujours montrer son amour de cette façon.

« Donne moi tes clés, c'est moi qui conduit. » Finit-elle en grognant. Il était plus sûr qu'elle prenne le volant oui. Me soutenant par dessous le bras, Setsuna m'aida à rejoindre ma voiture et me ramena chez moi en un seul morceaux. Le trajet m'avait assommé mais j'avais eu le temps de reprendre quelque peu mes esprits, voilé par la brume de l'alcool. La blonde le remarqua et me questionna longuement mais j'avais garder le silence.

« Je croyais que tu allais arrêter de te bourrée la gueule tout les soirs, tu as changer d'avis ? »

Pas spécialement.

« Y as une raison particulière pour que tu agisse de cette façon ? »

Je me demande bien.

« Kaede, je suis ta meilleure amie tu peux tout me dire même si je te gueule dessus. Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ? »

Bien sûr que si, tu es l'une des seuls à qui je fait confiance.

« Tu t'es envoyer en l'air avec une pouffiasse qui t'as briser le cœur c'est ça ? Je le savais ! Je t'avais dit de te méfier des coups d'un soir ! »

Non, même pas. Baka, même bourrée je ne coucherais pas avec n'importe qui.

« J'aimerais quand même comprendre pourquoi tu fait ça alors que tu as renommée et argent, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? »

« Un peu d'amour ... »

A cette phrase, mon amie arrêta net la voiture ; nous étions arrivé devant chez moi. Un silence de mort s'était installer et aucune de nous deux ne voulait le briser. Pourtant il le fallait bien, je tombais de sommeil.

« Tu devrais rentrer, Seilin t'attends surement en train de se demander où est-ce que tu peux bien être encore passé. Merci de m'avoir déposée. Laisse les clés dans la voiture, le quartier est bien trop chic pour qu'on me vole et surtout trop bien gardé. Bonne nuit.»

Je sortis de ma voiture et referma ma portière en laissant Setsuna derrière pour rentrer chez moi.

« Attends morue ! »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire et de me retourner. La blonde sortit de la voiture et ferma l'engin avant de me rendre mes clés.

« Tu trouveras quelqu'un »

Notre étreinte fut aussi courte et simple que ses mots. Avant même que je ne le réalise, j'étais seule sur le pas de ma porte. Un peu trop seule à mon goût … Je n'avais plus personne depuis longtemps avant de rencontrer Seilin, Setsuna et son frère jumeau Akito, sans oublier la petite troupe avec laquelle notre entreprise fonctionnait. Oui, je n'avais personne pour m'attendre chez moi, pour me rappeler à l'ordre si je rentrais trop tard, personne non plus pour combler ce manque horrible qu'avait laisser ma « famille ». Je n'avais tout simplement personne avec qui partager ma vie à part ma chienne. J'en avais l'habitude certes, mais que cette solitude me pèse autant .. jamais.

Passant le pas de la porte, je refermais derrière moi et me débarrassais de ma veste en la jetant je ne sais où. Ashka devait avoir faim, car elle me sauta dessus à peine entrer dans le salon.

« Salut toi, tu doit avoir faim hein ? »

Lui caressant la tête, je me dirigeais en cuisine et lui remplit sa gamelle qu'elle s'empressa de vider en remuant la queue gaiement. J'en souris un peu et ouvrit le frigo, mais l'état de mon estomac me dissuada d'avaler quoique ce soit. J'allais passer la nuit le ventre vide … Je n'avais pas vraiment sommeil non plus, je devrais peut être écrire un peu avant de recevoir un appel désespéré de ma maison d'édition. Je montais à l'étage et ouvrit mon bureau, mon ordinateur m'attendait sagement. Je l'ouvris et rechercha le dernier fichier utilisé en espérant réussir à taper au moins une page. Mais rien à faire, je restais figer sur la blancheur de mon écran ; chose courante depuis ces 3 derniers mois aux grands malheurs de mes éditeurs. La panne ne m'était jamais arrivée avant, cette situation me déprimait grandement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me lassais de fixer mon écran blanc, les yeux perdus dans le vague et l'esprit ailleurs. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, pourquoi ne pas m'endormir devant un bon film ? Ma bibliothèque de DVD était un foutoir sans nom, même un cochon n'y retrouverais pas ses petits ! Voyons voir … Un bon film … Un bon film … Soudain, quelque chose me tomba sur la tête, me faisant aussi tomber sur les fesses. Me frottant le haut du crane, je grognais de mécontentement et inspecta l'objet mortel. C'était une vieille boite en carton un peu déchiré de partout et très jaunie par le temps. Il semblerait qu'elle soit restée là haut longtemps. Ouvrant ma nouvelle découverte, je reconnus sans peine le « coffre » où j'avais enfermé les souvenirs d'une enfance lointaine. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Je pensais m'en être débarrassé quand j'avais emménager ici …

_« Hey Kaede, c'est à toi ça ? Oh mais y as plein de trucs là-dedans ! Et c'est quoi ça ? Oh, t'es toute mignonne sur cette photo ! Et c'est qui la petite fille à côté de toi ? »_

_« Roh, tu peux pas t'empêcher de mettre ton nez partout hein ? Jette ça à la poubelle. »_

_« T'es sûr ? .. Bon okay. »_

Seilin, j'aurais dû m'en douter … Je le savais, j'aurais du jeter cette boite moi-même ! Refermant vivement le carton, je le remit à sa place et fit demi-tour, prête à aller me couchée. Mais une vieille photo tombée sur le sol attira mon attention. Me baissant pour la ramasser, je me retrouvais propulser 20 ans en arrière.

L'air était frais et les grillons sous le soleil de plomb me semblaient être vraiment là. Je voyais mon père tenir l'appareil photo, auprès de sa nouvelle femme, juste là devant moi.

_« Souris ma chérie. »_

Pourquoi devrais-je sourire ?

_« Ton père à raison, souris Kaede-chan »_

Ne me donne pas d'ordre, tu n'est pas ma mère.

_« Kaede, souris. Tu vas la faire pleurer. »_

Je sentais une pression sur mon t-shirt et baissa la tête pour apercevoir une petite blonde m'agripper le bras. Mon coeur accéléra, soudainement frappé par des images que j'avais oubliées.

Qui es-tu ?

_« Onee-chan »_

« Onee ... chan » … ? Ce nom semblait sortir d'un vieux placard oublié. Revenue dans la réalité, je lâchait la photo et quitta la pièce en reculant, fuyant presque ce que je ne voulais plus voir. Emi … Emi, ma petite soeur .. Comment ai-je pu oublier son visage alors qu'elle était la seule à me donner de l'affection ? J'avais besoin de dormir … Oui, j'avais besoin de repos. Demain, j'aurais oublié, gueule de bois oblige. Me dirigeant vers ma chambre, je me déshabillais rapidement et me laissa tomber sur le lit, m'enroulant dans les draps en position fœtal.

_**FlashBack sur le passé de Kaede et les liens qu'elle entretient avec sa sœur**_

L'horloge résonne dans ma chambre aussi calme que le silence lui même, seule les aiguilles et leur « tic tac » incessant se font entendre. Une heure et demi passée du matin, je ne dort toujours pas. Encore une stupide soirée à en vomir, tsss … Pourquoi faire une fête d'anniversaire alors que je n'en voulais pas ? Je me retourne dans mes draps en grognant comme d'habitude. Cette fois encore, mon père à porter plus d'attention à sa nouvelle femme qu'à mon anniversaire. Un gros cadeau, un « joyeux anniversaire ma chérie » et hop ! Retour a la belle-mère ! Quelle plaie … Je suis sûre qu'il n'as même pas réfléchit une seconde à mon « cadeau », je n'ai plus l'âge d'avoir une énorme peluche en guise de présent. Mais ça, il est trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte … Même le dessin d'Emi m'as fait plus plaisir que son ours pour enfant ! Il n'y a bien qu'elle qui me porte un peu d'attention dans cette maison. Toujours à voyager à droite et à gauche en me laissant m'occuper seule de ma petite soeur, tu parle d'une vie de famille ! Dés demain je suis certaine qu'ils vont me regarder avec un grand sourire « On repart en Europe pour les affaires, tu peux te débrouiller seule avec Emi. Tu es une grande fille maintenant » Mon cul oui ! Je suis une « grand fille » quand sa t'arrange père indigne ! Et toi, ma chère belle-mère, je ne suis pas sa mère ! T'as voulue un gosse ? Assume ! Pfff, encore heureux que je m'en occupe. Comme si j'étais assez bête pour la laisser finir comme moi … Partez donc en « voyage d'affaire », je m'occuperais d'Emi seule comme d'habitude. Comme si j'avais besoin de vous pour ça. Pas étonnant que je ne trouve pas le sommeil à ruminer comme ça …

« Onee-chan ... »

Huh ? Me relevant brusquement dans mon lit, j'aperçois Emi se tenant dans l'embrasure de ma porte de chambre avec un oreiller dans la main. Depuis quand est-elle …

« Emi ? Que fais-tu là une heure pareille ? »

La petite blonde se rapproche un peu en se dissimulant derrière cette énorme coussin qui lui servait d'oreiller, ce qui la rendait vraiment craquante.

« J'ai peur de l'orage »

De l'orage ? Mon regards se tourne vers la fenêtre où la pluie tombait sans jamais s'arrêter et où les coups de tonnerre menaçaient à tout instant de tomber. Étais-je trop en rogne pour le remarquer ?

Mon attention se porte une nouvelle fois sur ma sœur qui, surprise par l'éclair qui venait de déchirer le ciel, se mit à trembler de toute part en resserrant son oreiller prêt de son petit corps frêle. En effet, Emi ne supportais plus les orages depuis le jour où elle avait vu un éclair s'abattre non loin d'elle. Je le savais et je n'allais pas lui dire d'aller voir sa mère. Cette sans-cœur la renverrais dans son lit en la menaçant de la punir. Pfff, elle ne connaissait même pas les peurs de sa fille, c'est aberrant.

« Viens »

Sans se faire prier d'avantage, elle se glissa à toute vitesse dans mon lit et se coucha prêt de moi. Le tonnerre gronde de plus belle, je la sens trembler contre mon corps. Je souris tendrement en me demandent combien de fois déjà, je l'avais rassurer en la prenant dans mes bras de cette manière. Je sert son petit corps d'enfant de 8 ans contre moi et lui murmure à l'oreille tout ce qui me viens à l'esprit.

« Calme toi, je suis là. »

« Mais si maman nous voit elle vas- »

« Elle ne feras rien du tout Emi, tu resteras avec moi jusqu'à ce que l'orage se calme que sa lui plaise ou non »

« Si elle le sait, je vais me faire punir Onee-chan »

« Elle n'en sauras rien du tout et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire que tu dorme avec moi les jours d'orage franchement ! » Finis-je par grogner. C'est vrai ça, elle est tellement occupée par sa petit personne qu'elle ne remarque même pas que sa fille est en mal d'affection elle aussi. Chose que j'essaie de combler du mieux que je le peux … Mais tout de même, le rôle de sœur à ses limites !

Câlinant la petite chose toute mignonne entre mes bras, je finis par m'endormir après m'être assurée qu'elle dormait à point fermé.

Au petit matin, je me suis réveillée en sentant de l'agitation dans mon lit. N'étant pas matinal, j'eus beaucoup de mal à émerger de mon profond sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'un petit rire ne parvienne à mes oreilles. J'ouvris un œil et poussâmes le grognement légendaire qui faisait ma réputation en voyant ma petite sœur me sourire et me poquer de toute part.

« O-nee-chan, réveille toi ! J'ai faim … »

Nouveau soupir plaintif de ma part, je finis par me lever et sortis de mon lit pour sortir de la pièce.

Mais un détail pas si insignifiant qu'il n'y paraît, me laissa très stupéfaite.

« Comment peux-tu avoir faim 9h du matin ? »

Ma petite chieuse croisa les bras et me regarda en boudant.

« Je ne suis pas une marmotte moi »

« Hai, hai »

Sortant de ma chambre, je constatais bien vite qu'Emi ne me suivait pas. Forcée de rebrousser chemin, j'aperçus celle-ci assise sur mon lit en continuant de faire la moue.

« Eh bien, je croyais que tu avais faim. Ton estomac à changé d'avis ? Si c'est le cas je peu retourner me coucher alors ? »

Mais à peine avais-je fait un pas vers mon lit, que le petit monstre se jeta sur ma place.

« Non ! Tu as assez dormis espèce de marmotte ! »

« C'est comme ça que tu me remercie après t'avoir cajoler toute la nuit ? Quelle belle reconnaissance … »

Faisant mine d'être vexée, je lui tournais le dos pour partir.

« Onee-chan ! »

Je sentais dans sa voix qu'elle pourrait pleurer d'un instant à l'autre si j'avais le malheur de faire un pas de plus. Ce petit monstre est perdu sans moi, j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire mais je serais tout aussi désorienter si elle n'était pas là. Après tout, c'est elle qui met un peu d'ambiance dans ma vie trop calme et morose.

« Nani ? Dépêche toi de sortir de se lit, j'ai vraiment faim maintenant. »

Mais la petite demoiselle resta assise à sa place, me regardant avec ses yeux d'enfant tout mignon. Se même genre de regards qui vous met tout de suite la puce à l'oreille et qui vous dit « je veux quelque chose ».

« Onee-chan … Tu me porte … ? »

Qu'est-ce que je disais … Levant les yeux au ciel et les épaules, je lui fit signe de s'approcher avant de lui prendre la main. Quel déception je lui donnais là.

« Non, je ne porterais pas mais je veux bien te tenir la main. »

« Mais- »

« Non Emi, tu n'est plus ce petit monstre de 4 ans que tu étais la première fois. Tu en a 4 de plus et mon dos aussi. »

La discutions étant close, nous nous sommes dirigées vers la cuisine où nos parents devaient déjà être collés l'un à l'autre, pour pas changer. Rien qu'a cette pensée, mon estomac se nouait. Rien de pire pour vous couper l'appétit de si bon matin. Heureusement, j'avais prit l'habitude de me focaliser sur ma petite sœur en oubliant le reste.

« Ah, vous voilà toutes les deux ! Votre mère vous à préparé le petit déjeuner avant de partir, profitez-en pendant que c'est encore chaud »

J'inspectais notre « repas » avec méfiance et une sacrée barre de dégout dans l'estomac. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit retrouver seule avec ce genre de cuisine. Je me demande encore comment Emi à pu rester en vie avec ça …

« Hm … On le mangeras après … Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« J'ai rendez-vous avec mon patron pour conclure le marché avec les Européens. Si j'y parviens, nous allons rouler sur l'or toute notre vie ! Bon, j'y vais. Ne faites pas de bêtises, on rentreras tard ce soir. Oh et, assure toi qu'Emi fasse sa sieste cette après-midi. Elle n'as pas dû très bien dormir avec l'orage de cette nuit. »

Je me retrouvais donc seule avec mon petit bout de choux et un horrible petit déjeuner. Je soupirais et posais mon derrière sur une chaise.

« Conclure le marché et rouler sur l'or hein ? C'est pas ce qu'il dit à chaque fois déjà … ? »

Déjà fatiguée par une journée comme les autres, je regardais la petit blonde qui faisait la grimace devant son assiette. Elle était, visiblement, tout aussi réticente que moi à l'idée d'avaler cette chose.

« Met moi tout ça dans la poubelle, je vais nous faire un vrai petit déjeuner. »

« Ouais ! »

Même à 10 ans, je suis très débrouillarde. J'y était forcée avec des parent quasi absents et une petite sœur à charge. J'avais eu le temps de me faire la main en cuisine depuis le temps. Je trouve même que je m'améliore et Emi est toujours partante pour être mon « cobaye ». Après quelques minutes et l'aide précieuse de cette dernière, notre repas était prêt. Mais comme tout les matins, je n'avais fait qu'une assiette bien garnis, une salade de fruit, deux verre de lait et de jus d'orange. Le tout disposé sur la table, je prit place sur une chaise. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que ma chieuse vienne s'assoir sur mes genoux et manger avec moi. Depuis que nous vivions ensemble, Emi avait jeter son affection sur moi qui lui en donnais plus que sa mère. J'étais SA sœur ainée et je ne faisais plus rien sans elle sinon elle me boudait, à tel point qu'elle ne supportait pas que j'aille à l'école sans elle. Maintenant que nous étions dans la même, elle ne me lâchait plus non plus. Je passe le plus clair de nos récréation avec elle, à lui lire un livre quelconque en attendant de rejoindre nos classe respectives. Je ne suis pas renfermée mais la jalousie de mon petit monstre en effraie plus d'un. Avec le temps, mes rares amis s'y sont habitués et arrive tout de même à venir me voir si je garde ma petite sœur dans les bras. Je me demande parfois comment elle vas faire quand je ne serais plus là …

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

La sonnerie résonne dans tout l'établissement, signalant de son bruit strident que les cours sont terminées pour aujourd'hui. Je range mes affaires et m'apprête à sortir de la salle quand mon nom retentit.

« Kaede attends ! »

Une jolie brune m'agrippe le bras et me vole un baiser discret en souriant. Sourire que je lui rends avant de sortir de l'établissement avec elle. Devant les grilles, Emi m'attendait sagement en souriant jusqu'à ce qu'elle constate qu'une parfaite inconnue me tenais par le bras et par la main de la même façon qu'elle.

« Dis moi, ta sœur ne te lâche jamais ? »

« Hm ? Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce qu'a chaque fois que tu as un moment de libre elle est avec toi. Et dés que quelqu'un d'autre t'approche, elle le fusille gentiment du regard. »

« Tu trouve ? »

« Sa jalousie est un poison pour toi. Tu ne peux rien faire sans elle, c'est terrible d'être autant accrochée l'une à l'autre comme ça ! Et moi dans tout ça ? »

« Écoute, c'est ma petite sœur »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait si je t'embrassais devant elle de cette manière »

Ses lèvres collées aux miennes, je lui rendit le baiser qu'elle me donnait avec ferveur en jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers Emi. Elle nous regardait bel et bien mais je ne voyais rien de spéciale dans son regards caché par ses long cheveux d'or. La passion devenait trop grande dans ce simple contact, je sentais ma compagne s'impatienter et en réclamer d'avantage. J'essayais de suivre le mouvement mais savoir que ma sœur nous observait me mettais étrangement mal à l'aise. Le besoin de s'oxygéner se faisait ressentir, chacune remplit ses poumons d'air en essayant de reprendre une respiration normal.

« Et si je dormais chez toi ce soir, tu m'as bien dit que vos parents n'étaient pas là ? »

Je me contentais d'acquiescer avant de reprendre la route. Emi n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois depuis qu'elle savait que je passerais la nuit avec mon « amie ». Elle était rester étrangement silencieuse et distante. J'en ignorais la cause mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que de ne plus l'avoir pendue à mon bras en souriant me manquait un peu.

Arrivée à la maison, elle monta dans sa chambre toujours sans un mot. Je n'aimais pas la voir dans cet état mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Je ne savais même pas pourquoi elle agissait de cette manière, ce qui m'énervais dans le fond et ma partenaire l'avait bien comprit.

« Laisse-là bouder un peu. Quand elle se lassera, elle reviendra tu verras. »

« Hm »

« Kaede, ta sœur à 14 ans et toi 16. Il serait peut être temps que tu arrête de t'occuper d'elle et un peu plus de toi. Tu n'as pas arrêter de regarder sa porte de chambre depuis qu'elle s'y est enfermée ! Je me sens un peu mise de côté moi ... »

« Tu as raison, je suis désolée. »

« Tu peux peut être te faire pardonner ~ »

Nos lèvres se touchèrent tendrement avant de se dévorer mutuellement. L'impatience et l'excitation grimpait lentement à mesure que nos toucher se faisaient plus intimes et sensuels. C'est quand sa main commença à se glisser dans mon boxer qu' Emi décida de sortir de sa chambre, me surprenant dans une position très embarrassante.

« Désolé de t'interrompre, O-nee-chan, mais j'ai faim »

Je rougis quelque peu avant de me dégager pour préparer de quoi manger, au grand mécontentement de la brune qui soupira d'énervement en maugréant : « Elle à pas l'impression de déranger là ? ». La blonde, très loin d'être sourde, riposta sans attendre d'un ton sec : « Oui, je ne pouvais pas mieux dire ! ».

Trop occupée à manger, je ne prenais pas la peine de relever les remarques qu'elles pouvaient s'envoyer. Emi arrivait toujours au moment où les choses sérieuses commençaient, que se soit sous la douche où ailleurs. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans ma chambre que la brune s'effondra d'énervement, de fatigue et de frustration sur mon lit.

« Je ne la supporte plus ! Toujours là, à arriver quand il ne faut pas ! Et toutes ses remarques épineuses et ses sous-entendus pendant le repas ! Et toi tu ne disais rien ? »

« Que voulais-tu que je dise, elle n'as rien dit de mal et puis tu exagère un peu : ce n'était qu'un hasard si elle arrivait toujours à se moment là, c'est tout. C'est ma petite sœur, elle n'as pas l'habitude que j'invite des amis à la maison, rien de plus »

« Oui mais moi je ne suis pas ton amie .. »

Le grognement dans sa voix me fit soupirer, pourquoi prenait-elle tout ça à cœur ?

« Je ne lui ai rien dit »

« Kaede, elle nous a vu en train de nous embrasser, ma main dans ton boxer ! Comment pourrait-elle passer à côté de ça ? Et malgré tout, elle m'as quand même préparer un lit dans la chambre d'ami. Elle est jalouse et possessive mais toi tu ne vois rien parce que tu l'aime trop pour ça ! »

« Oh arrête un peu d'en faire toute une montagne ! »

Le silence s'installa, je soupirais et m'assis sur le lit en caressant le visage de la brune.

« Écoute, tu vas aller dans ta chambre et quand tu n'entendras plus aucun bruit dans la maison, reviens me voir. Okay ? »

Celle-ci se contenta de m'embrasser avant de quitter la chambre. Dans la maison, tout était calme. Emi semblait dormir et je me sentais moi-même partir vers le pays des rêves. Je commençais à m'endormir quand un poids se glissa sensuellement sur moi. Et m***, j'avais complètement oublié qu'elle devait revenir. Une paire de lèvre trouva son chemin sur mon cou tandis ce que deux mains se glissaient déjà sous mon t-shirt. La pénombre de ma chambre ne me permettais de voir que le strict minimum. Je sentais déjà mon boxer me glisser sur les cuisses pendant qu'une main trouva rapidement la source de mon plaisir, m'arrachant des soupires de satisfaction et des vagues de frissons. Les assauts sur ma peau n'arrêtaient pas et ses doigts me stimulant entre les lèvres me rendait folle. Je m'accrochais à ma tête de lit qui commençait à heurter le mur, ma température grimpait et les vagues de plaisir me faisaient vibrer de toute part. J'allais bientôt exploser de plaisir sans aucune autre stimulation que celle réaliser sur ce petit paquet de nerfs magique. Mes gémissements de plaisir et mes hanches se balançant en rythme avec ces doigts merveilleux devenaient incontrôlable. Je n'avais pas eu de préliminaire et mon attaquante n'avait pas perdu de temps pour aller à l'essentiel. Je reconnu là l'impatience de la brune et me laissa aller en sentant mon orgasme venir.

« Onee-chan ? »

Emi ?

« Onee-chan tout vas bien ? »

Non n'entre pas !

« Aaaaah »

« Onee-chan ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ma tête tomba en arrière, je ne pouvais pas retenir mes gémissements et mon orgasme imminent. Malgré moi, je prit dans ma main disponible la tête qui m'embrassait le ventre et qui ne voulait visiblement pas s'arrêter. Elle souleva mon t-shirt jusqu'en bas des seins et continua son agression sur ma peau. Je sentais mon corps se tendre et des spasmes me prendre. J'allais jouir et provoquer l'inquiétude d'Emi qui ouvrirait la porte et me verrait dans cette position. Suante et fraichement prise par une « inconnue » à ses yeux. Je ne serais plus la gentille et innocente sœur que j'étais autrefois et je ne le voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas la répugner et qu'elle se sente trahis parce que sa propre sœur, à qui elle restait accrochée constamment, est attirée par le même sexe. Rien qu'a cette penser, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. N'entre pas … pitié … Emi … N'entre pas !

« Fait lui entendre qui tu es vraiment et non pas sa parfaite sœur ainée tendre et affectueuse »

Tait-toi, tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais rien du tout !

« Jouis pour moi »

Mon emprise sur le lit se resserras, je pleurais de mal malgré tans de plaisir. Mon cœur semblait soudainement prit de remords, j'avais l'impression de trahir Emi en aillant une relation tout aussi intense et intime que la notre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne le supportais pas, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je l'imaginais derrière cette porte à ne pas savoir quoi faire avec cet air si triste et si inquiet sur le visage. Que ferait-elle si elle savait que je m'envoie en l'air avec celle qui était sa meilleure amie avant qu'elle ne se jette sur moi ?

« Onee-chan ! »

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'explosais littéralement de plaisir en hurlant de douleur le nom de ma petite sœur. J'étais à bout de souffle et complètement exténuée quand ce que je craignais le plus arriva. Emi entra dans la chambre sans prévenir, j'ai vu le choc sur son visage et la tristesse dans ses yeux. Je n'osais même pas la regarder, j'avais tellement honte de lui offrir ce spectacle : à moitié nue , son ex-meilleure amie entre les cuisses. Je ne pouvais pas être au plus bas.

« Onee .. chan ... »

Visiblement plus inquiète par mes larmes que par celle qui aurait pu les provoquer, elle s'approcha de moi très lentement mais je l'arrêtais net.

« N'approche pas »

Probablement vexée, la brune quitta la pièce et la maison, me laissant seule avec la jeune femme que commençait à devenir ma petite sœur. Je m'enroulais dans mes draps avant de trembler de pleure et de honte en priant Emi de quitter la pièce. Chose qu'elle fit sans dire un mot, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière elle pour regagner sa chambre juste à côté de la mienne. Quelques minutes se sont écoulées jusqu'à ce que j'entende ma petite blonde sangloter. Ses pleures me déchiraient le cœur, je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cet état. Je suis donc entrer dans sa chambre et l'ai prise dans mes bras en la berçant calmement mais ses pleures n'avaient fait que s'intensifier.

« Pardonne-moi, je suis désolée »

« Comment as-tu oser faire ça ? »

« Je te demande pardon Emi .. »

« Vas-t-en, laisse moi ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

« Emi, je- »

« Je te déteste ! »

Mon emprise autour d'elle se brisa tout comme venait de se briser mon cœur. Elle en profita pour me repousser en m'ordonnant de plus belle de quitter sa chambre. Pourquoi les choses avaient-elle tournées ainsi.

« Quitte cette chambre tout de suite ! »

« Kaede, Emi, qu'est-ce qui se passe la-haut ? »

Ils ne manquait plus qu'eux. Rapidement, je quittais la chambre d'Emi pour rejoindre la mienne et m'y enfermée mais mon père se présenta devant moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ta sœur est-elle en pleure ? »

« Je ... »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'étais totalement prise de court et perdue, le cœur en miette parce que depuis toute petite j'avais portée mon attention sur Emi, à tel point que notre lien était trop fusionnel pour être sain. Je n'avais jamais imposé de limite et je constatais maintenant l'erreur que j'avais faite. J'avais trahis sa confiance et souillée l'image qu'elle pouvait avoir de moi. Une dispute avec mon père s'en ai suivit, il connaissait mes penchants sexuels et a cru que j'avais essayer d'abuser ma propre sœur. Elle avait démenti et soutenu qu'il se trompait mais trop tard, il me gifla. Un peu plus tard, je me suis enfuis de chez moi. Prenant mes affaires en laissant tout de même une lettre d'excuse à l'attention de mon petit monstre, lui mettant mon cœur à nu et lourd de regrets. J'ai quitté la maison et je n'y ai jamais plus remis les pieds.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mon réveil indique 4h du matin mais je ne dort plus depuis bien longtemps. Mes yeux sont encore rouge de larmes et lourd du sommeil que je n'ai pas eu. Mon regard se perds dehors, là ou l'orage fait rage et menace de gronder encore plus fort. C'est fou qu'on puisse se souvenir de tans de chose avec une simple photo jaunie par le temps. Je regrette tellement que j'ai préféré oublier pour ne plus y penser et souffrir de cette absence qui me pèse. Je me suis voilée la face en dissimulant mes sentiments pour ma petite sœur derrière ce lien fraternel qu'était le notre. Mais depuis le début j'en était amoureuse … J'étais tomber éperdument et douloureusement amoureuse de ce petit bout de femme que j'avais élevée. Seulement, j'étais très effrayer à cette idée et par le rejet que je me suis obstinée à ne pas voir les signes évident de mon amour pour elle. Alors je me suis cachée d'elle, moi et ma frustration grandissante de ne jamais l'avoir et de n'être jamais vue autrement que comme une sœur à ses yeux. J'ai jeté mon dévolue sur la première qui me donnerais un peu d'amour pour évacuer le désir de posséder Emi. C'est moi le petit monstre … Bien que nous n'ayons aucun lien sanguin, elle reste ma petite sœur et je l'ai désiré comme j'aurais désiré une autre femme. Ce soir là, c'est à elle que je pensais honteusement. C'est son nom que j'ai crié quand mon orgasme à explosé et ses yeux que j'ai vu pleurer après ça. Je me demande si elle vas bien, si elle m'as oublier. Est-ce qu'elle est avec quelqu'un maintenant ? Je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut faire de sa vie. Est-ce qu'elle se cache de l'orage là où elle est ?

« Est-ce que quelqu'un te prends dans ses bras comme je l'ai fait pour te calmer, Emi ? »

Je regarde la photo où sont visage n'est plus aussi net et je regrette de ne pas en avoir d'autre.

« Non, il n'y a que dans les tien que je me sente bien Onee-chan … »

Mon cœur accélère au son de cette voix que je reconnaissais à peine. La panique me prit, j'aurais voulue bondir du lit et éclairer la pièce mais deux bras encercler autour de ma taille m'en empêchèrent.

« Ne bouge pas »

Mes muscles se raidissent puis se relâchent d'un seul coup. Je me sens bizarre, son absence me fait tellement de mal que je suis en train de rêver à nos retrouvailles qui se passe dans la meilleure façon qui soit ? Si s'en ai vraiment un, je voudrais en profiter pour lui dire tout ce que je n'ai pas su lui dire avant. Combien j'étais désolée d'avoir ses sentiments injustes mais ô combien j'étais amoureuse d'elle et combien je le suis encore même après tout ce temps. Mais même dans un rêve, je n'ose pas le lui dire. Cette peur du rejet me paralyse encore plus maintenant qu'à cette époque.

Sa tête se pose contre mon épaule et son souffle dans mon cou me chatouille la peau, je tressaillis et frissonne contre mon gré. Je ne veux pas qu'elle le remarque mais trop tard, son emprise se resserre autour de ma taille. Un coup de tonnerre retenti et éclair complètement ma chambre durant quelques secondes. Emi tremble, surprise par l'éclair qui me laissa le temps d'apercevoir brièvement combien mon petit bout de femme avait changé. Ma voix est tremblante mais j'ose tout de même lui adresser quelques mots.

« Emi, que fait-tu là à une heure pareille ? »

« J'ai peur de l'orage »

Ce dialogue me rappelais le soir de mon 10ème anniversaire. Il me rendait nostalgique, me rassurait mais me rendais tellement triste à la foi. Elle continue de m'appeler « Onee-chan » après tout ce temps et tout ce qui s'est produit ce soir là.

« Je sais »

Quelque peu hésitante, je passe lentement mes bras autour de son corps qui a bien changé. Rassurée qu'elle ne me rejette pas, je la serre un peu plus contre moi et lui caresse affectueusement les cheveux. Je la berce tendrement dans mes bras, lui murmurant tout bas que j'étais là et qu'elle m'avait terriblement manquée. Que j'avais peur de ne plus jamais le revoir et qu'elle me déteste encore pour ce que j'avais fait. J'aurais voulue continuer dans ma lancer mais ses yeux dans les mien me coupèrent toutes paroles.

« Onee-chan, tu n'as vraiment rien comprit »

« Huh ? »

En effet, j'avais peur de ne pas comprendre là.

« Il y a 10 ans, quand je me suis réveiller après cette horrible nuit à ne voir que ton corps nue dans les bras de cette … et ces horrible paroles que je t'ai dites … je suis entrée dans ta chambre mais elle était vide. Tout ce qu'il me restais de toi n'étais qu'une simple lettre d'excuse. Je me suis effondrée en pleure au beau milieu de cette chambre vide, à serrer prêt de mon cœur cette stupide lettre où tu t'excusais pour des choses futiles. Baka Onee-chan, c'est tout toi ça »

« Mais je- »

« Chut, laisse moi finir » Me dit-elle en posant son doigt sur ma bouche. « Tu n'as jamais remarquer mes signes, pourtant je me tuais à te les envoyer que ce soit dans mes gestes, mes paroles ou mon comportement avec toi. Même cette nouille qui était ma meilleure amie l'avais comprit, c'est pour ça qu'elle était avec toi et qu'elle … Onee-chan, depuis toute petite je suis amoureuse de toi ! »

Mon monde s'écroula sous ses paroles. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Je rêvais, ça ne pouvais qu'être ça !

« Depuis toute petite je t'admire, tu es ma sœur certes mais tu es tellement plus que ça aussi. J'ai toujours dit à nos parents que je voulais me marier avec toi, c'est pour ça qu'ils me punissaient si je dormais avec toi où que l'on faisait des choses que deux sœur même très fusionnelles ne peuvent pas faire bien longtemps. Oh Kaede, tu n'as vraiment rien comprit de mes sentiments. Ce soir là je t'ai détester pour m'infliger cette terrible douleur de voir ton corps que je désire tans entre les bras d'une autre et tu l'as presque comprit d'une certaine manière puisque tu as prit ça comme une trahison envers moi. Je savais qu'en ouvrant ta porte je te verrais probablement nue en train de te donner jouissance et mon corps en tremblait de plaisir. Quand tu as crié mon nom, j'avais envie de te rejoindre en espérant que tu ai enfin comprit ce que je ressentait. Mais au lieu de ça, je t'ai vu avec elle et mon cœur c'est brisé. »

Je voulais me réveiller de ce rêve qui me faisait atrocement souffrir. Mais j'avais beau me pincer, je ne me réveillais pas car la douleur que j'éprouvais était bien réel. Pour la première fois, je fondis en larmes contre Emi, je serrais son corps dans mes bras pour savourer cette chaleur qui m'avais trop longtemps été enlevé. Depuis le début, j'avais tout fait et tout comprit de travers. Je mettais persuadée qu'elle ne m'aimerait jamais de la même façon que moi et me suis fermer à tout signaux. Pour moi, son comportement affectueux étais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Je suis sa sœur, il était donc évident que nos relation soient si intimes et fusionnelles d'autant plus que je l'ai élevée bien plus que sa mère ne l'as jamais fait. Je me suis toujours occupée d'elle avant de m'occuper de moi, elle est toujours passé avant tout et le resteras. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle puisse venir chez moi et me déclarer tout ça. Comment est-elle entrée d'ailleurs ?

Je tente de regagner la maitrise de soi et formuler ma phrase.

« Comment … la porte était fermée alors ... »

« Fermée oui mais pas à clés, une chance pour moi. J'ai attendue que tu aille te coucher pour entrer mais ton chien m'as fait une peur bleue »

Sa moue boudeuse me fait craquer et je ris un peu en imaginant Ashka l'impressionnée juste d'apparence.

« Elle n'est pas méchante rassure toi. »

Le silence s'installe, je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Tout est tellement soudain, tellement trop beau pour être vrai, que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que les 10 années qui nous ont séparées semblent si loin maintenant qu'elle est là. Je hume son parfum en soupirant de contentement avant de briser cet instant de calme.

« Comment m'as tu retrouver ? »

« Il ne faut pas être détective pour savoir où séjourne la discrète mais populaire Kaede Izumi, auteur des plus beaux romans fantastiques et romantiques de sa génération. Et qui plus est, meilleure amie et employé de la plus jeune et célèbre multimilliardaire : Setsuna DeLacroix »

« T'es sûre que tu m'as pas fait suivre par un détective qui t'as prit des sommes d'argent monumentales ? »

Nous avons rit de bon cœur avant qu'un énorme coup de tonnerre nous surprenne. Emi poussa un jappement de surprise avant de sursauter dans mes bras, refermant d'avantage l'étreinte de ses bras autour de mon cou. Je sentais son cœur battre à 100 à l'heure contre ma poitrine. Lui frottant le dos pour la rassurer, j'essayais de la calmer avec des mots doux et affectueux comme je le faisait autre fois. A la différence que notre attraction physique ne pouvais plus être mise de côté, je voulais son corps et son âme tout comme elle le voulait, elle aussi. Je n'osais pas vraiment faire le premier pas car malgré mon envie, elle restait celle qui as grandit avec moi et que je considère comme ma petite sœur. Ressentant mon mal à l'aise, Emi prit l'initiative et, timidement, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'hésitais un peu, bloquée par ma gêne mais rapidement poussée par cette sensation étrange et agréable, je fermais les yeux pour me laissé aller. Nos mains, jusque là inactivent, bougèrent de leur propre chef, allant explorer le corps de l'autre avec une soif de chair tendre et délicate. Je n'aurais jamais imaginer dévorer ses lèves que je convoitais tans, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Je l'embrassais avec tout mon amour et toute ma ferveur, espérant lui donner autant de se plaisir qu'elle m'offrait. Passant mes mains sous son haut, je découvrais ce corps de femme que je voulais tans 10 ans auparavant. Ma belle gémit dans ma bouche, me faisant frissonner de plaisir à ce son magnifique. L'orage grondait férocement, aussi férocement que notre envie de ne faire qu'une mais nous n'y prêtions plus attention. Seul l'autre avait de l'importance, seul ce désir fou qui nous consumait l'âme et le cœur en avait. Habilement, chacune déshabillait l'autre et bientôt, nos vêtement jonchèrent le sol. Quelques sourires et soupires suffisaient à nous émerveiller, à nous donner envie. Je prit Emi par les hanches et l'attira contre mon corps bouillant de désir pour elle avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Son toucher me rendais folle, j'en frissonnais de toute part et gémissais dés que ses mains ou sa bouche se posaient sur ma peau. Avec une aisance déconcertante et une sensualité à s'arracher les cheveux, la blonde se glissa entre mes cuisses. Par instinct, j'agrippais le haut de mon lit en sentant son souffle me chatouiller l'oreille et son bassin se frotter contre mon intimité. Avec une synchronisation effrayante, ses gémissements et les miens ne firent qu'un quand elle insista un peu plus sur ce point si sensible qui faisait des merveilles.

Ses mouvements étaient en parfaite symbiose avec ceux de mes hanches, nous prenions le temps de s'apprivoiser, de se découvrir et de se donner se plaisir qu'il nous était interdit d'avoir. Lentement, ses mains glissèrent sur ma poitrine, me caressant les seins avec une douceur affolante. Ses lèvres me dévoraient la peau, laissant une trace de leur passage derrière elles.

« J'ai toujours voulue que se moment arrive. Oh Kaede si tu savais toutes les nuit blanches que j'ai passée à vouloir ton corps contre le mien, que tu me fasse l'amour avec toute ta tendresse. »

Ses doigts furent vite remplacés par sa langue et sa bouche, me caressant toujours si tendrement que j'en avais mal. Elle me stimulait et m'excitais si facilement, que je me demande où est-ce qu'elle a apprit à faire ça et surtout, avec qui ?

« Emi ... »

Mon souffle se fait court quand je sens les premiers besoins vitaux de mon orgasme subvenir. J'avais besoin de plus contact, beaucoup plus mais la demoiselle ne voulait visiblement pas me donner satisfaction tout de suite. Après m'avoir durcit les seins, ses lèvres voyageaient sur mon ventre, me léchant et m'embrassant. Consciente de sa prochaine destination, je ne peux que rougir en anticipant son contact, perdant le contrôle de mes cuisses qui s'ouvrent volontiers pour ma jolie blonde. Son sourire me rends folle et me fait fuir tout contact visuel, j'ai trop honte et envie pour la regarder.

« Tu en as envie n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses mots ne sont que souffles tortueux qui me frôle les lèvres et m'envoient des décharges dans le ventre. J'ai tellement envie qu'elle me donne ce que j'attends, que je ne peux pas rester en place et soupire de frustration. Son regard insistant me brûle la peau et me fait mourir de honte, je voudrais être enfouis au plus profond de mes draps. Je me sens mal à l'aise et referme inconsciemment les cuisses mais Emi me les bloqua avec ses mains.

« Ne te cache pas, j'aime ce que je vois ... .»

Très gênée par la situation, je rougis de plus belle et retiens tans bien que mal ma frustration grandissante. Quand soudain, un terrible gémissement me déchira la gorge. Emi venait de m'écarter les lèvres pour me donner de long et lent coup de langue en m'effleurant ce paquet de nerfs qui n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'elle le stimule et qu'elle me fasse jouir. Mais mon amante n'entendait pas les choses de cette manière ; elle voulait prendre vraiment tout son temps pour savourer ce moment magique d'alchimie entre nos deux corps qu'elle rêvait depuis toujours d'avoir. Pour ma part, je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Mon désir pour elle me consumait totalement, chacun de ses touchers étaient divin et me libéraient d'un poids que je gardais depuis trop longtemps. Mes hanches se balançaient frénétiquement au rythme de sa langue pour plus de contact. Je m'accrochais fermement à mes draps pour ne pas finir noyer sous cette vague de plaisir.

« Aaaaaaah … Emi … Emi ! »

Mon corps tremblait de toute part, je sentais ma température grimper dangereusement et la sueur me recouvrir rapidement la peau. Je me crispais sous les spasmes et en voulais toujours plus.

« Emi s'il te plaaaaait »

Sans tarder, sa langue caressa de son bout, se monticule de nerfs qui me faisait tans souffrir. Son geste m'arracha un râlement de plaisir que je ne cachais pas. Mes mains trouvèrent leur chemin sur la tête blonde entre mes cuisses et la caressèrent amoureusement pour l'encourager à continuer. L'intéressée s'appliqua d'avantage dans sa tâche et fut récompensée par des râlements de plus en plus rauques, intenses et fréquents. Mon plaisir s'accumulait et je le sentais prêt à exploser, je me sentais toute chose et partir ailleurs. J'avais besoin d'Emi en moi pour me sentir complète et satisfaite. Mais celle-ci était bien trop absorber par mon goût que par mes envies. Elle gémissait de plaisir dés que je mouillais dans sa bouche, elle m'avalais sans rechigner et m'excitait au plus haut point.

« Que j'aime ton goût »

« Aaaaah Emiiiii. Je t'en supplie, prends moi. Aaah, j'en peux pluuus ! »

« Je t'aime Kaede, je t'aime tellement »

« Je t'aime aussi. Hun ! »

« Ne me quitte plus, je te l'interdit ! »

Ma respiration était en lambeaux, je ne savais plus rien. J'avais complètement perdu mes repères, seul la sensation d'Emi entre mes cuisses, à me faire jouir, me restais. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne corporellement parlant, sont ses doigts me pénétrer lentement, provoquant une légère douleur, puis plus rapidement pour me faire atteindre la jouissance. Son nom me déchira les poumons et les cordes vocal.

L'orage avait laisser place à un ciel dégagé qui nous donnait une vue parfaite sur la pleine lune. Blottit contre moi, une petite blonde gémissait de bonheur, la tête nichée contre ma poitrine. Je la regardais avec amour et tendresse avant de remettre une mèche blonde vagabonde derrière son oreille pour lui dégager le visage. Cette nuit, seule la lune fut témoin d'un amour fraternel mourant pour laisser place à une amour passionnel naissant. Personne ne sauras jamais que Kaede Izumi et Emi Aizawa, issues de deux familles lié par le mariage, poussées par leur amour, défièrent les lois et leur parent pour vivre leur histoire pleinement et librement.

**Fin**

* * *

Voila, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura fait son petite effet. A bientôt pour la suite de mes fics Shiznat que je vais essayer de terminer, je dis bien essayer ..


End file.
